Operation : SSSS
by Silver Aikie Hizakagi
Summary: 4th Chapter: "Tsk, tsk, you'd rather open up to a trying hard rather than your own girlfriend!" the woman shouted. meanwhile - "I saw his girlfriend's car stopped by lately." The Tensai chuckled. "Ryoma has a WHAT? !" the others asked shouting.
1. First Save

Aikie-chan's back! Sorry guys, I had to wait for my rank in our school. Happy to say I got 3rd place . . . and I'm proud to say that it's because of our favorite love team RyoSaku as one of my inspirations that took me to that place.

Of course, Thank you for everyone that reviewed on my story _**OVERBOARD.**_ Thank you very much. Thank you also to Joyce, Silay, Marielle, Elai my other fellow students for reading my fic. You guys are sooooooooo thoughtful to have time on reading my stories . . . so for you all . . . Here's another fic for you guys . . .

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. But I don't own ANYTHING MORE in this story."A-ano, just a question please." Sakuno asks . . . "Yeah. . . Nan desu ka?" I asked back. . . "Are we really that important to you?" "Impractical . . . WELL OF COURSE! X3"**

**Note: PLEASE READ THE WHOLE CONTENT AND PLEASE DO REVIEW! X3**

**Summary: Sakuno falls into the wrong hands, can Ryoma save her from tragedy? Maybe, he is part of the PRINCES. Or will Sakuno suffer more? Operation; Save Simple Sweet Sakuno. **

**Operation; S.S.S.S**

Chapter 1

First Save

Deep in the dark forest, a girl runs for her lives from people controlling her life. She didn't discern what to do, until she came across a way out of the forest leading her to the highways. It was hours of darkness back then. She was still running, her feet were bleeding, since she took off her sandals. She was worn-out, hence she continues to scurry. 'Please help me . . . anyone. .dreadful people are hunting me' the maiden thought. Her sense of sight was slowly fading out. She almost can't see a thing but she continued running.

Meanwhile, a prodigy was on his way home driving his black Ferrari car. 'The Senpais really did it this time. I told them I hate dates but they keep on planning! Argh! I'm 23 now and still they keep controlling me! If only she's here . . .' he thought. He was now at the curving part of the road when – BEEEEEEEEEEEP! ! ! ! He stopped. 'What? No!' He uttered. He saw that he stroked something. He swiftly got out of the car and examined what he hit. He was stunned at first . . . but then again he familiarized the individual. 'It's a girl, she looks proverbial . . .' he thought.

He scanned the lady's body. Many scars, bruises, and her feet were bleeding. 'Who could have done this to her?' he asked himself. Suddenly, he heard barbaric people running and quarreling, and to his surprise, their subject was the maiden he hit. 'Think later! Get her in the car. Hurry!' his mind ordered. He carried the maiden bridal style and laid her in the seat next to the driver's seat. After making sure the lass was safely laid down, he himself got in the car. He quickly started the engine and took off. Good thing they weren't suspected by the barbaric people.

_**Ryoma Echizen's Mansion . . . **_

"U-A . . . umm . . ." Sakuno murmured. She slowly opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar view. She quickly got up the bed. Surprised for what she saw, her clothes were different than before, now she was wearing an oversize male shirt and shorts. 'Where am I? What's this place? What happened? My clothes? Their different . . .' she continuously thought. "Good, you're awake." Behind Sakuno stated a person. She quickly turned around to see a young man, a bit taller than her, with green hair, good figure, and his eyes, majestic cat-like orbs. 'He looks familiar . . . impossible . . .' Sakuno thought. Ryoma, at a snail's pace was walking towards her, causing the girl to step backwards. But with her case of tiredness and grievances she outbalanced herself. With his fast reflexes, Ryoma caught the girl in her waist before falling with the head first. It was like, they were stuck in that moment, and his arms wrapped on the girl's slender waist became tighter. Moments of silence conquered the area.

"A-ano . . . y-you could let go of me now. " Sakuno whispered. Upon hearing the girl's words, he slowly let loose of her. "D-domo arigatou Sir - " "Ryoma, call me Ryoma." The lad said. "Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno exclaimed. "You know me?" Ryoma asked baffled. "I-it's me." Sakuno murmured. 'Don't tell me your-' "Sakuno" shortly, Sakuno replied cutting the Prince's thought. Silence occurred once again in the room. "You've grown" not in his nature, Ryoma said breaking the stillness. "Y-you too." brusquely she replied. Sakuno was not in the usual braid, her hair was straight and curled at the end. "I'll drive you home - " "No!" Sakuno exclaimed. "What? Why?" The Prince asked. "I-I don't wanna go home. Please, hide me. Their controlling me!" Sakuno shouted, she was going crazy her brain didn't know what to think of. "He-hey! Cool down Ryuzaki!" Ryoma alleged now holding the girl's shoulders. "Please! I'll do no matter which! Just don't let them find me . . . please. . " the young maiden begged. Her eyes started to water and became tears rolling down her soft cheeks. 'What should I do now?' he thought. As he sights how the lady whimpers and endures, he himself suffers. 'What? H-how do you affect me this much? I don't know . . . but I guess . . .' "Sure, I won't tell anyone you're here." He said in a plane tone.

_**Meanwhile . . .**_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! The person inside the room sighed. "Come in" afterwards he said. With that command, two men came in with fear. "What brings you two here?" he asked the two men whom entered, though he isn't facing them yet still sitting on his soft office chair. "B-boss, she got a-away . . ." one of them (two men), who was tall but skinny stuttered. The 'boss' slowly turned to them. "What did you say?" he asked having the tone of terror. "W-we l-lost sight o-off h-her b-boss." The other one stuttered, he was flabby and undersized. "Well then go find her! You're not coming back here without that girl!" he shouted with a slam on the desk, now standing. "Y-yes Boss!" chorused his minions. Afterwards the two hurriedly ran out of that room. Upon hearing the door closed, the superior, who was left inside the room slowly sat down. "You can run Sakuno dear . . . but you can never hide." He murmured with his eyes in puckered brow.

_**To be continued . . .**_

How was it? I know the fact that it's short. Gomen nasai Minna-san! PLEASE _**REVIEW!**_


	2. Sweet

Konnichiwa Minna-San! X3 how's the first chapter? Sorry if it's so short . . . I hope that minna-san can continue reading my stories. . . I know that I'm only an amateur when it comes to these. But I'll try my best to allocate my stories with you all. . . and I'm very sorry if a haven't updated it sooner, we had our periodic and I know, I had my brain bleed for it. =3

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. But I don't own ANYTHING MORE in this story."A-ano, just a question please." Sakuno asks . . . "Yeah. . . Nan desu ka?" I asked back. . . "Are we really that important to you?" "Impractical . . . WELL OF COURSE! X3"**

**Note: PLEASE READ THE WHOLE CONTENT AND PLEASE DO REVIEW! X3**

**Operation; S.S.S.S**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Sweet**

"Hn, so you're uttering that she's in threat?" Kunimitsu Tezuka assured after sipping some coffee and gradually placed it down his office table. "Y-yes, she's in the wrong hands . . . yet she doesn't know." Across the office table of Tezuka was a woman weeping. They were in an underground hiding place. It was gloomy inside the room where they are. "May we know why she's in this situation?" Eiji Kikumaru posed at the back of Tezuka. "They took her – and everything from us." The woman cried out. "I've heard that a certain young woman escaped her Father's party just last night . . . I was there. . ." Sadaharu Inui informed. 'So that's why you weren't with us planning Echizen's date last night. . .' Kikumaru Eiji reflected. "A g-girl? What's her Father's name?" the woman subjected. "If I'm pretty certain it's Nakamura. Keikari Nakamura." Takeshi Momoshiro answered. The woman was astonished, it's like she was lost in the middle of nowhere. "Calm down Ma'am. Now, what is the name of the girl you're referring to?" Syusuke Fuji asked peacefully. But the woman's thoughts are still floating in mid air. "Please Ma'am, if you want to rescue the girl, tell us her name" Takashi Kawamura assumed in a forthcoming nature. With those soft "invitation to talk", the woman snapped out of negligence. "H-her name . . . S-sa . . . k-kuno. S-she was once a Ryuzaki, when Nakamura stole her from us. Her surname now is Nakamura." After the last sentence, the woman's eyes started to water . . . and shed tears. "Kaidoh, Bring her out first to Akira." Suichiro Oishi ordered. "Fffussshhh" Kaoro Kaidoh hissed and directed the girl to their concealed nurse. After taking the woman to their nurse, Kaidoh was arrayed back in the interior of the assembly room.

Everyone was shocked at the last words of the woman. They didn't imagine that the simple yet sweet and innocent lady like Sakuno would be in this situation. Nanako came in and announced; "Princes, you must find a way to save Sakuno. We all know who she is-" "Back then, Miss Nanako. We don't recognize what the rackets she looks like now." Momoshiro cut. "It's not so rigid to find an attractive maiden let loose, Princes. If you accept as true that you are capable of finding her." Nanako encouraged. "Yeah! And remember Ochibi? He still doesn't have a date . . . maybe we could set her up after rescuing her!" Eiji managed to shaggy a dog story. Everyone expressed amusement. "You can do it . . . Princes" Nanako mumbled.

_**In the meantime . . .**_

Sakuno was awakened by a sound of someone crying. 'I-It seems like a little girl . . .' she thought. She slowly aroused from the Prince's bed and with awareness, opened the door assuring that she won't wake up the Prince; who was sleeping in the sofa just a few meters away from the bed. "Ryoma-kun, I'll just go outside" she whispered to the boy's left ear, subsequently kissed him on the cheek. After she gone out of the room, she cautiously closed the door. Little did she know the Prince was already awake. He opened his eyes and rubbed the part where Sakuno's lips gently had contact with. 'She kissed me . . .' with that thought, Ryoma smirked.

Sakuno was lead by the sound to the wide garden of the Mansion. There, she saw a little girl, with black long hair about shoulder level and dimples and about 5 years age. 'Could she be . . .' her thought was discontinued by the girl's crying. With that, she runs near the girl sitting on the Bermuda grass and sat beside her. "WH-who . . . sobs sobs . . . are . . . sobs . . . you?" the girl asked Sakuno. "Don't worry, I'm a friend. Now, tell me, why are you crying?" Sakuno asked gently. "I was picking some roses for Daddy, when this happened." The girl explained, showing her little thumb having a thorn of the rose. 'D-daddy? Could it be that he's married?' she thought staring at the little girl who seems to be cheerless. 'I mustn't show poignant to her; she could be more cheerless than before.' Sakuno thought. "Here, let me see that . . ." She spoke. The little girl lend her hand to Sakuno, the said name checked the wound. She slowly pulled out the thorn causing the thumb to run out some blood. "It's bleeding! It's bleeding!" the little girl shouted. "No baby . . . the blood carries out the germs that may infect your internals so calm down ok?" Sakuno soothed. She placed the little girl on her lap and continued to comfort her. "O-ok" the little girl answered. Silence occurred at their place.

At the same time, Ryoma was gazing at them. 'She sure knows how to comfort people aching, physically and mentally. Wait a minute? These thoughts, they're irritating! Stupid Oyaji! ! !' he irksomely thought.

At Sakuno and the little girl's situation, the silence was still conquering their place. "I'm getting bored Miss." The little girl uttered. "Oh! Sorry, I'm Sakuno. Sakuno Nakamura." Sakuno replied. "I'm Joyce, Joyce Echizen. You know Miss Sakuno, your first name is the name of my Daddy's -" Joyce was about to continue when – "Joyce! Its breakfast time!" shouted a maid. "Oops! Nanny's calling me. I'd better go now Miss Sakuno. Domo Arigatou" she exclaimed followed by a bow to our Princess. Joyce ran towards her Nanny and the two slowly entered the house.

"She's quite a beautiful and joyful little girl . . ." Sakuno murmured. "Really?" behind her stood a Man with green hair and majestic cat like orbs. "Y-you surprised me." She replied shortly. 'I can't show curiosity around him.' She thought. "She's not mine." Ryoma uttered. "WH-what?" astonished, Sakuno asked. "She's my niece. She calls me Daddy because, according to her, I look like his dad." Ryoma explained. "Ohhh, well, who are her real parents?" Sakuno asked once more. "It's Ryoga my brother and his wife, Sayumi Minami. They left Joyce to me since they're working overseas." Ryoma answered. "Ah, I see." Sakuno murmured. "C'mon, its breakfast time, I know you haven't eaten since last night." Ryoma provoked. Sakuno bashfully nod. She afterwards was guided by Ryoma inside the house, specifically the dinning room.

It was floral scented giving that room an outdoor feeling, there laid a long silver-colored, oval-shaped dinning table with matching chairs five at the left, five at the right and two in the opposite up and down. Looking at the ceiling, you'll see three chandeliers aligned vertically when you seat on either left or right side of the dinning table. Also, there is an enormous window on the left side showing the wide backyard garden. "Amazing . . ." Sakuno mumbled. "Yeah, though alone . . ." Ryoma replied in whisper. "WH-what did y-you s-say?" Sakuno stuttered. "Nothing" The Prince shortly answered. "Master Ryoma?" a butler came in. "Please guide Nakamura to her sit." Ryoma ordered. "Yes Master! Miss Nakamura come, you must be ravenous. Do not worry; your secret is safe with us." The butler word-out. "Domo Arigatou" Sakuno bowed down to express her gratitude. "Ah- Miss Nakamura don't do that, let's go to you're seat." The butler ended.

_**After eating . . .**_

Sakuno was with Joyce in the backyard having a voice session. "Miss Sakuno, do you know how to play an instrument?" Joyce asked her. "Ah- Hai, usually, I play the guitar, flute, piano and violin." She answered. "I have a guitar, could you play a song for me?" Joyce asked again, strumming the strings of the guitar. "Sure!" Sakuno answered blissfully. Joyce agitatedly hand-over her silver sparkling guitar to Sakuno. She strummed the guitar – "Wait- Um, Jo-chan, do you have a guitar pick?" She asked. Joyce nod and gave the matching silver pick to Sakuno. The Maiden saw the words carved on the pick with pinkish sparkling color. It was:

R E

L

S R

"What do the writings mean?" curiously, she asked the little girl. "Oh, for all I know it's: **Real Love Sings in Eternal Loving Rhythm.** Miss Saku-chan, that guitar is specially made for me; Daddy Ryoma bought that with those writings. He said there's another meaning of it. But, he doesn't want to tell me." Joyce answered ending with a depressing pitch. Sakuno looked at the little girl . . . she strummed the intro of the song (**Different Summers** of CAMP ROCK 2: THE FINAL JAM by DEMI LOVATO)

_**We're like a melody with no words **_

_**Until we figure it out**_

_**We sing La, la, la, la, la, la**_

Joyce was astonished to hear the singing maiden's angelic voice. The voice turned her cheerless face to a joyful appearance.

_**I know it's simple, yeah**_

_**But it's worked right up 'til now**_

_**Cause up 'til now, yeah**_

_**Every day's been like a dream world**_

_**Oh, but now you're not just in my head oh, no**_

The Prince on the other hand, was completing his 30 laps around that Japanese Garden. He stopped to take notice of the girl; strumming her niece's guitar while singing. He can't help not to look at the lady. "Tsk, Hormones of the Bastard!" He mumbled and continued his workout. At the same time on the previous house where our Prince previously lived. . . "HAAAAAA-CHOOOO!" Nanjiroh Echizen sneezed. "Someone's remembering so much, hmmm. . . maybe it's the blonde sexy girl in America . . . . " he muttered. "Blonde, sexy girl ei?" Takeuchi-Echizen Rinko shouted. "NO ! ! ! !" her husband shouted. . .

_**Will we remember different summers?**_

_**It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands**_

_**Head is easy Tails is harder to plan**_

_**If we're starting all over again and again and again**_

_**Oh, you know that I cant' help but wonder**_

_**What's gonna happen next**_

_**I'm a little curious, oh yeah**_

Joyce, from sitting, stood up twirling like a ballerina. With the song, she dances 'til her heart contents.

_**Every star that I stood under,**_

_**When you were under it too**_

_**Did you ever think about us?**_

_**I hope you did 'cause I can tell you**_

_**That's something I'll never forget**_

_**I won't forget**_

_**If we remember different summers?**_

This is the part where in the birds and other small animals showed up near them with smiles plastered in their small faces. Even Karupin from afar, made its way in front of the singing maiden with it's blue eyes shinning and tails wiggling.

_**It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands**_

_**Head is easy Tails is harder to plan**_

_**If we're starting all over again**_

_**Only Friends . . . Just Beginning**_

_**But I hope that we find it again**_

_**So we can go from here**_

_**Will we remember different summers?**_

_**It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands**_

_**Head is easy Tails is harder to plan**_

_**If we're starting all over again oh-oh**_

_**Again and again and again and again**_

_**Again and again and again**_

_**Will we remember different summers?**_

**-Music Ends-**

Beings that fixed their eyes at the performance of Sakuno applauded. Sakuno gently laid down the guitar on her left side on the Bermuda grass. "You were great _MOMMY_ !" Joyce exclaimed and hugged her. "M-mommy?" she (Sakuno) stuttered. "From now on you're my Mommy." Joyce proclaimed. Sakuno giggled, "If that's what you want baby . . ." she answered and cuddled the little girl tight.

The prince saw the 'Hugging View'. He just finished his morning workout and came inside his domicile. He was about to climb up the stairs to take a shower when- DING-DONG. "I'll get it!" He hollered. Ryoma opened the door to see his Senpais. "Good morning Echizen, it seems like you just finished your workout." Oishi greeted. "Is it obvious Senpai?" Ryoma sarcastically replied. "Well, aren't you letting us in?" Eiji asked. "A- gomen, please, come in." Ryoma said. After letting the Regulars in, "I'll just take a shower and-" "Echizen, we aren't here for games. Duty calls brad." Fuji cut. Ryoma turned from sarcastic to serious. He looked from left to right, up and down. "What's the assignment?" he then asked. "It's about-"

"Joyce! Don't go there! It's private!" Sakuno shouted. "Catch me if you can Mommy!" Joyce shouted. Sakuno was laughing while running when they stopped from where Ryoma and the Regulars were. Both side of Sakuno-Joyce and Ryoma-Regulars where shocked. "Sakuno?" the Regulars shouted. "S-Senpais?" Sakuno cried out.

_**To be continued . . .**_

**Well? How's the second chapter? I'm sorry again if it's too short for you all. But I hope you'll wait for the other chapters. Please REVIEW! X3**


	3. Simple

Once again here's Aikie-Chan for another chapter of her story! X3 I'm really depressed at this time, so I'm really IN THE MOOD for making this 3rd Chapter. If it wasn't for that stupid feeling of mine for a certain R.T.J.R, I wouldn't have to make this FanFic overnight.

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. But I don't own ANYTHING MORE in this story."Hey, why the long face Aikie?" Ryoma asks . . . "Just depressed coz of a guy. That I don't have a chance with . . ." I answered . . . "Eh? So what? There are plenty of boys for you. Don't mind what other people think about you." "Domo Arigatou! Echizen-san! X3"**

**Note: PLEASE READ THE WHOLE CONTENT AND PLEASE DO REVIEW! X3**

**Operation; S.S.S.S**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Simple**_

"S-Senpais?" she cried out. 'What are they doing here? Oh no maybe Dad sent them!' she anxiously thought. Meanwhile, Joyce was so confused. Her head was turning from left to right, up to down, around and around, until she walked towards Ryoma. "Daddy, who are they?" Joyce asked. But before Ryoma could answer, the Regulars had gone out of control. (F.Y.I - this dialogues are said in concert)

(Momoshiro) "What's this? You already have an offspring?"

(Ryoma) "Wait!-"

(Eiji) "So that's why you don't want to be planned on dates! You're already married!"

(Ryoma) "Quit!-"

(Kaidoh) "Fffussshhh, the bastard . . ."

(Ryoma) "Don't start a fight Senpai!"

(Inui) "100% that this is totally unexpected"

(Ryoma) "You don't understand!"

(Oishi) "What do we don't understand neh Echizen? Your only 23, and don't tell me you have replaced her?"

(Taka Fuji gave a racket) "It's burning! So Echizen, why didn't you tell us about your family? Who's her Mom?"

(Fuji) "Saa . . . so, who's the lucky lass?"

(Ryoma) "There's -"

(Tezuka) "Explain yourself, Echizen."

(Ryoma) "I'm trying to but-"

Ryoma has lost his cool. His Senpais are going crazy! "WILL YOU ALL SHUT YOUR STINKIN MOUTH UP?" bursting with fire, he shouted. Everyone became silent. Joyce was so scared that she ran to Sakuno. "M-mommy, d-Daddy's getting angry . . . I-I'm s-scared . . ." the little black-haired girl stuttered. With those "magical words" of the kid, the Regulars set their eyes on Sakuno. Still, before they could get unwise once more. "NOT A WORD!" The Prince of Tennis (we all know who he is X3) shouted. With his cat-like eyes, he signaled Sakuno and Joyce to exit the room. With that, the auburn-haired girl nodded and proceeded out to the backyard once more with the dimple-faced toddler.

Afterwards, Ryoma, along with the Regulars proceeded to his library. Sitting on the main seat, is Ryoma on the left of him; Kunimitsu, Suichiro, Takashi and Kaoro. On the right was; Syusuke, Eiji, Sadaharu and Takeshi. "Before everything else, I would like to clear out the whole thing recently." Ryoma said. The Regulars nodded and set their ears on the chap. He (Ryoma) breathed deeply first. "Joyce is not my daughter-" not completing his sentence, the Regulars once again became extreme. "Will you listen?" Ryoma shouted. "S-sorry, Echizen" Fuji replied. "All right, she is not my daughter, she's my niece. She's Ryoga and Sayumi-Chan's daughter. They left her to me because their working overseas. The little girl knows about that. She calls me daddy in view of the fact that I look like my Big Brother." He stated.

"Ahhh, well explain us the part where she ran to Sakuno and called her _Mommy_." Eiji said accentuating the word 'mommy'. "Ah- sorry, I don't know why she calls Ryuzaki mommy." Ryoma answered. "Speaking of Sakuno, she isn't a Ryuzaki anymore." Kawamura affirmed. "I know I'm just used to of calling her Ryuzaki, that's all." Ryoma replied. "Does she know that Nakamura isn't her real father?" Tezuka asked. "What did you say?" Ryoma asked puzzled. Tezuka and Fuji's eyes met, Fuji's azure eyes where asking confirmation to Tezuka when – "Hn" the poker-faced man mumbled. With that, Fuji turned to Ryoma. "She is a Ryuzaki for all we know, Echizen. A certain Saika Ryuzaki came to us, saying that she's Sakuno's mother. Her parents along with her grandma, Sumire our former coach are being captive by Nakamura's followers." Fuji said. "I thought you said that Ryuzaki's parents are held imprisoned?" Ryoma asked. "Yes" Fuji answered shortly. "Is it both her Mother and Father?" Ryoma asked again. "Correct" Fuji answered curtly. "Then where did this 'Saika Ryuzaki' came from?" the Puzzled Prince Posed. "Ohhh, Inui, please tell our mystified monarch about the escape of Ryuzaki's mother." Fuji implied. "I'll start at the very first, when we were all in Junior High . . . When the time that Echizen went to America after maybe. . . ,two weeks, Keikari Nakamura entered the grounds of Seishun Gakuen. . . . "

_**Flashback**_

A certain Keikari Nakamura entered Seigaku's grounds. "Pardon me, but can you tell me where can I find the school's faculty room?" He asked a female student. The girl nodded, "From here, go West, you will see stairs there climb up to it, from there, walk towards northeast and you'll see our faculty area." The girl stated. "Much obliged, little lady" Nakamura thanked. "Do Itashimashite, Sir-" "Nakamura, Keikari Nakamura" one of Nakamura's bodyguards stated.

Nakamura along with his bodyguards went to the said direction. When they were on the stairs, they bumped a certain auburn-haired girl tied in braids. "G-Gomennasai" the girl apologized. "It's all right." With that the auburn-haired girl ran out. They reached their destination. Nakamura himself opened the faculty door. With luck, Sumire Ryuzaki was the only person inside the room. "Konnichiwa Sumire-san" Nakamura greeted. "The same, Nakamura-san, please sit down. I'll just inform the girl that you're here." Sumire answered with a pale voice, expression and action.

RING-RING-RING

"Ryuzaki Sakuno speaking, who's on the other line?" Sakuno asked with happiness. 'She's so happy, I wish this wouldn't affect her much' Sumire thought. "Hello?" Sakuno asked again. "Hello, Sakuno dear, come to my office now. I have something for you." Sumire answered. "Obaa-chan! Hai! I'll be there in a minute. . . " phone turned off. Sumire turned to Nakamura, there, he saw the man with a smile which is phony, for all the old woman knows.

"Obaa-chan! I'm-" "Sakuno!" Nakamura shouted and hugged the young girl. "I-I'm s-sorry, but WH-who are y-you?" Sakuno asked and broke out from the man. "I'm your dad." Nakamura answered. "D-dad?" Sakuno stuttered. "Sakuno, Nakamura-san, please sit down; we'll settle this once you're seated in comfort."

_**End of Flashback**_

"After that? What happened? Was Sakuno forced to go with that bastard?" Ryoma asked incessantly. "Cool down, after that, Sakuno was shocked. At first she didn't want to. But Coach Ryuzaki insisted. And yes, she was forced to go with the 'bastard' you're calling." Inui answered. "Subsequently, Coach Ryuzaki suddenly disappeared. The teachers said that she has retired." Kaidoh added. "Echizen, you're cousin said that we must save them." Kawamura informed. "Us too, we think the way Nanako-chan does. Besides, these people are important, not only to us but specially for our Sakuno." Momoshiro further more alleged. 'With or without permission of Nanako-chan, I'll save them even if it's on my own. . . . The rackets! Where are these mushy words coming from? I'll get you for this you perverted bastard!' He thought. "There's just one little problem." Kawamura mumbled.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked. "It's about Nakamura; none of us have seen that man before." Kawamura answered. "What about you Inui? You said you went to one of Nakamura's party didn't you?" Fuji requested. "Yes Gentlemen. However Nakamura wasn't there yet, until I left." Inui answered. BLAM! The sound of the table being slammed, it was Momoshiro. "Shoot! Why does it have to be this complicated?" he hollered. "Calm down you Porcupine" Kaidoh hissed. "You got something to say Viper?" Momoshiro asked angrily. "What did you just call me?" Kaidoh asked back.

"GUYS! Stop, we aren't going to solve these problems if we keep on fighting." Oishi shouted. "Sorry Senpai" the two chorused. "There must be a way for us to view that Nakamura . . ." Tezuka mumbled. Silence occurred while everyone supposes of something to advocate. A snap of Fuji's finger was then heard. All eyes set to their Tensai, there; they saw the azure eyes of Syusuke Fuji. By all means, they know he's serious when his eyes are exposed. "What do you have in mind?" Tezuka asked. "I-I . . . . grumble of the stomach . . . I'm getting hungry" Fuji answered.

NYA?

"Awe, c'mon Fuji-Senpai!" Momoshiro complained. "Sorry, I was just trying to lower down the super serious atmosphere." Fuji apologized. The others sighed. "But I really got a plan . . ." the Tensai spoke. "What is it Fuji? Nya!" Eiji asked. "Nakamura's a business man right? ? ?" Fuji assured. All and sundry nodded. "Then we can invite him for a business party. We all here have businesses right?" Fuji uttered. "Hai, you have a photography company, Tezuka-Bouchu and Oishi-Senpai have their outdoor commodities for camping and rock climbing company. Kaidoh has his marathon equipments corporation . . . . " Momoshiro figured.

"In addition, you, Eiji-senpai, Kawamura-Senpai and Inui-Senpai share a restaurant and have many branches." Kaidoh added. "Perfect! But what about you Echizen?" Oishi asked. "Me? Well let me se. . . I own the Echizen Company, the R.T. Echizen Resort and the new building just across the street." Ryoma answered. "Ooops! Sorry about that." Oishi asked for forgiveness. "Nah, it's no big. My brother still runs them for me. Come to think of it, that's the reason why their out of town." Ryoma figured.

"Hey, since you own that prestigious R.T. Resort, why don't we make that our venue for our little business party?" Fuji figured. "Sure, but we need to schedule that first." Ryoma answered. "Hn, as soon as possible." Tezuka answered. "It's Thursday today." Takashi notified. "Saturday, it's perfect since that's everyone's put-your-feet-up day." Inui stated. Everyone 'buzzed' in agreement. "One more thing" Ryoma murmured. "What is it Echizen?" Oishi asked. "I'm bringing Ryuzaki along with me. So the party must be a masquerade party." The Prince answered.

"Before we agree, why do you have to bring her along Ochibi? Nya!" Eiji asked with a naughty smile. "I was afraid you guys might ask that. For protection, of course, for all I know Nakamura's powerful, with one push of a button he can buy, find, and even eliminate what he wants." Ryoma answered. "You have a point. I agree that it should be a masquerade business party." Tezuka declared. Momoshiro sighed, then raised his hand up. Everyone looked at him. "Bouchu's right, if we want to secure Saku-Chan's protection." Momoshiro stated. Kaidoh hissed then raised his hand up too. "Viper-" "I'm not saying this because I'm with you. I'm saying this because I'm in favor of your suggestion." Kaidoh cut the amusing Momoshiro. With that everyone raised their hands in agreement, then looked at Echizen. "Arigatou, Senpais" Ryoma expressed gratitude.

Ryoma, along with the Regulars went out of the library. Upon opening the door they saw Sakuno carrying Joyce. The men showed curiosity in the way that they raised an eyebrow. "Y-you were k-kind of taking a bit longer. And-" "Mommy's being worried about you Daddy, that's why we went here." Joyce exclaimed cutting the blushing maiden. Ryoma walked towards the two girls. He kissed the forehead of the dimple-faced toddler. "What did I told you about interrupting a person talking?" Ryoma asked. "Sorry Daddy, Mommy was stuttering and all. . ." "It's ok. Now, go to Nanny. M-Mommy and I have something to talk about." Ryoma said.

With that, Joyce ran to her babysitter. The regulars behind them were laughing, but still they attain the curiosity emotion. Since it was so weird for their Ochibi to say those sweet words. On the other hand, Sakuno looked at Ryoma with confusion. Ryoma opened his mouth trying to say the words, 'we need to talk'. With Sakuno figuring out what the Prince wanted to tell, she shyly nods. "Well! We better go now, company waits. Nya!" Eiji exclaimed. "Hai, it was nice of you to visit, Senpais." Ryoma said. "No problem, we'll visit soon enough than you expect." Fuji seductively answered. The Tensai walked towards Sakuno and whispered "Good bye, my charming cherry." Sakuno blushed. She saw the azure eyes of Fuji, which could only mean he's serious. "Ok! Enough with the chit-chat! Let's go!" Eiji bugged.

They (Regulars) were now seated in a black van waving good bye. In return, Ryoma along with Sakuno also waved good bye. When they saw that they really left . . . "Come with me, we have something to talk about." Ryoma's face became serious. 'Is he going to . . .' "Let's go, and don't worry too much." Ryoma said. He held the maiden's soft hands and they proceeded to the garden. They sat down at the stool under the Sakura Tree. "S-so, what do you want t-to talk a-about Echizen-san?" Sakuno asked. "First of all, you've been staying at my house for three days. But still you haven't mentioned my name." Ryoma pointed. "I-I just called you-" "I want you to call me what you usually call me. . . back when we were on Junior High." Ryoma cut. 'He wants me to call him that?-'She thought. "H-Hai, I will, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno stated. "Better, now, what about Fuji-Senpai's movements lately? Why did you blush?" Ryoma asked. 'The stupid Rackets now what? Where did that question came from?' Irritatingly, Ryoma asked himself. "H-he s-said; 'Good bye, my charming cherry', I-I w-was blushed by his actions, especially when I saw his blue eyes." Sakuno answered. 'Fuji-Senpai, don't give me a reason to hate you . . .' Ryoma thought.

"It was too private. I'm sorry if I asked you that." He apologized. "N-no, it's all right. Honestly, I feel enlightened now." Sakuno admitted. "Huh? Why is that?" Ryoma asked baffled. "All those years, after my Dad took over me, I never had the time to go outside. From then on, I was home studied, I never even had contact with the outside world. . . tears fell from her eyes. Ryoma was looking at the lady with pity I never had someone to talk with, never had someone to play with, even to fight with . . . She laughed with her eyes closed and her left hand covering her mouth . . . never had a friend . . . " she cried out. "You're not the only one, you know." Ryoma said.

"Huh?" Sakuno asked. "To tell you the truth, yeah I wasn't imprisoned like you. But . . . how do I say this. Ok, this is the first time I'm going to open up to a girl. I only open up to my cat and Momo-Senpai." Ryoma admitted. "Really? Well I guess it's true, you're kind of a loner. I've been watching you since we were in Junior High, if I have the rights or not to say this, but I'll still say it; Ryoma, you're a stupid cold-hearted boy." With all her guts, Sakuno stated. Ryoma smirked. "You were the only person to stand up on me like that." Ryoma answered with a smirk. 'Oh no! I'm doomed!' Sakuno thought.

She was waiting for a slap, a smack or maybe a punch on her face, but she only got a pinch on the nose. "And I like it. You see, everyone whom I met wasn't interested at ME. They were interested at RYOMA ECHIZEN; THE TENNIS PRODIGY or maybe RYOMA ECHIZEN; THE PRESIDENT OF ECHIZEN'S COMPANY. That's what business men think about me. For other women out there, they think of me as RYOMA ECHIZEN; THE HUNK, THE DREAMBOY. But no one else except for the Senpais and my family-"

"Thinks of RYOMA ECHIZEN as RYOMA ECHIZEN, Is that it Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno cut. Ryoma nodded. "For once, I'm happy that you have the time to talk with me. But I just want to say, that I think RYOMA ECHIZEN as HIMSELF. Not the tennis prodigy, not the president of a company and not the hunk, but as the man himself. I'm saying this, because I know that behind those amazing attractions, those ever fading smirks, and that aura that gives others goose bumps, I know deep inside . . . there's a little boy, wanting to be loved." Sakuno stated, and then smiled.

Ryoma was amazed. 'Who knew you could change this big . . .' he thought in admiration. "If you're thinking that I've changed, then you're wrong." Sakuno answered. 'Is she reading my mind?' He thought. "What are you saying?" Ryoma asked trying to stay unblemished. "From the look that's plastered on your face, you seem shock. Well for you to know, I haven't changed that much. I'm still the Sakuno Ryuzaki- err Nakamura you knew since Jr. High." Sakuno answered. "You're not a Nakamura." Ryoma said in a gloomy look.

"Ano, what?" Sakuno asked confused. "Never mind. . . " Ryoma answered. Sakuno gave her a pout. "Ok! We're completely out of the area under discussion." Ryoma said obviously trying to change the topic. "Ano, well what are you going to tell me Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked. "The Senpais organized a masquerade business party at one of my resorts. I was hoping if you could . . ." Ryoma stopped suddenly. "I could?" Sakuno asked. "If maybe you could . . ." 'Argh! Why can't I say it?' he instantly thought.

"Ryoma-kun, if you're not going to tell me what's up, then I should just go now. I can be a help, since it's almost time for -" "if maybe you could go with us." Ryoma finally word out. "Ah- s-sure" Sakuno answered. Ryoma sighed in relief. 'Ah! Finally I've said it!' he thought. "A-ano, you said us? Is Joyce coming along?" Sakuno posed. "Um" Ryoma answered with a nod. "Great! I thought you weren't taking her." Sakuno sighed in liberation. Ryoma after a while stood up and stretched his body and said "Ok! I'll be go-"

"My Love! Ryoma My Darling Dear!"

_**To be continued . . .**_

_**What? Who's that stupid- - - - find out next chapter!**_

"_**Ryoma-kun . . . who's that- - - - -" The Fair Maiden asked.**_

"_**I-I . . . . ." just an outline for the next chap**_

_**Ok again how was it? Please don't forget to **__**REVIEW**__**. Thank you very much!**_


	4. A Third Party? Farewell?

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Aikie-Chan from previously- is now back! We e e e e e e I would like to thank everyone that reviewed on my story.

Namely:

.Echizen Karupin

.Jame19

.55mani

.MeeshiruAkeMiwHiteAngel

.elsey951

You're so nice to read my stories. Would you like to . . . suggest some plots? =3

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. But I don't own ANYTHING MORE in this story.**

"**Aikie-chan! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "**

"**Oi! Saku-chan! What's wrong with you?" **

"**Ano! Sobs . . . sobs . . . sobs"**

"**What? Tell me?"**

"**Ryoma . . . has . . . ."**

**Note: PLEASE READ THE WHOLE CONTENT AND PLEASE DO REVIEW! X3**

**Operation; S.S.S.S**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A Third Party? Farewell?**_

_**Time Check: Thursday, 10:00 AM**_

"Ryoma! My sweetie! Oh! There you are!" shouted a woman clothed en suite with a spaghetti strapped dress showing her curves. She had emerald green eyes and blonde long wavy hair. She looks like a foreigner but she wasn't. She was coming in for a kiss to Ryoma when- "What are you doing here, Keiko?" Ryoma asked startled. "What? Honey, aren't you glad I'm here?" the woman asked seducing our Prince. She suddenly looked at the fair maiden beside Ryoma. "Is she the new maid you hired?" Sakuno was hurt. Wearing an oversized male tee and shorts, does not mean she's a maid! "Ah- I must go . . ." Sakuno said then ran inside the house. Since she was the type of girl who was sensitive, she cried. Some of her tears struck at Ryoma's cheeks. "Sakuno . . ." he wasn't able to continue what he was saying since the said name was completely out of sight. Due to the fact that Ryoma couldn't hide his disappointment, his expression did not escape through Keiko's eyes. 'Why is he so down? That girl was nothing compared to me.' She thought.

On the other hand . . .

Sakuno cried while running to Ryoma's room. "Mommy! Mommy!" shouted a familiar voice. With that, Sakuno stopped. She turned around to see Joyce. "Mommy . . . the little girl started to cry why is my Mommy crying? I don't want to see my Mommy crying!" Joyce shouted then cried loud. Sakuno took the girl in her arms and hugged her. "My Mommy is strong! She doesn't need to cry!" Joyce said. "You're right . . . realizing the fact, she stopped sobbing I'm sorry baby, Mommy stopped crying now. Please stop too." Sakuno implored. "Yes Mommy." Joyce answered. With her clothes, she dried up Joyce's tears. "Now, do you want to play?" Sakuno asked. "Yey! Let's go to the living room!" Joyce said and was about to drag Sakuno to the living room. "Wait! Miss Sakuno." Joyce's Nanny shouted. "Um? Amy, what is it?" Sakuno asked. "Miss Keiko's here. . . I was hoping if you could wear these." Amy asked giving a dazzling purple-colored sundress to Sakuno. "I know it's kind of weird for me to do this, but I just don't want you to be mocked by that horrible woman. We care for you Miss Sakuno. So please . . ." Amy begged. Sakuno accepted Amy's hand and took the sundress. "Well then, I'd better get bathed." Sakuno said. Amy and Joyce smiled. "Oh thank you!"

_**After an Hour . . . **_

"Wow!" Joyce exclaimed. "More than I expected. . . ." Amy mumbled. Sakuno looked beautiful. She was wearing the purple-sparkling sundress, with matching flower-designed jewelry and a white toe-shoes-like sandal (In the Philippines, its called doll shoes.) Her hair was shiny and soft with a thin-white-colored headband having a designed flower on the left side. "Mommy you look beautiful!" Joyce exclaimed and hugged her. "Much gratified my little baby." Sakuno thanked with her wonderful smile. "And thank you . . . Amy." She added and hugged the 27-year-old maid. "Your much welcome, Miss Sakuno." Amy answered. "We can play now right? Right Nanny?" Joyce asked excitedly. "Yes Joyce." Amy giggled "Yippee! Mommy let's go!" the toddler shouted with excitement and dragged Sakuno to the living room.

Just like last time, the living room had a base color of whitish-silver and at the left side of the fireplace was a silver piano. Above the fireplace was a massive flat screen television, with different kinds of players. The floor was covered with a huge white-colored mat. On top of it was a red based sofa set, the very long one on the upper part of the mat, and the two small ones were on the left and right side of the long one. In the middle was a glass made table. To top it all, on the left side of the living room . . . had the picture of the owner himself; Ryoma Echizen holding a big trophy for winning the Wimbledon tournament, along with the other trophies that are lined up beneath it. Then, she saw a small picture frame that was positioned down. She flipped it up and . . .

**! ! ! ! ! ! !**

It was 'the accidental picture' of her with Ryoma on Kawamura-san's sushi shop. (Knowledge Check up - Episode 19 entitled Ten Minutes. Ryoma Echizen VS Ibu Shinji of Fudomine Jr. High) 'He kept this?' She asked herself. "Mommy! Come here hurry!" Joyce cried out. Sakuno hastily went to Joyce. "What is it?" She asked worriedly. "Sit here Mommy, don't worry too much. I'm fine." Joyce commanded. Sakuno sighed; afterwards, she sat beside the child. "Mommy, you said you know how to play the piano right?" Joyce assured. "Uh . . . yes. Why?" Sakuno asked. "Could you play again a song for me?" Joyce asked. "Sure, why not . . . if another song would make my baby happy, I'll be glad to." She started . . . (A thousand Miles By: Vanessa Carlton)

_**Making my way downtown **_

_**Walking fast Faces pass and I'm home bound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead **_

_**Just making my way making a way **_

_**Through the crowd **_

_**And I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder**_

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass me by?**_

'_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you. . . . Tonight**_

_**Ryoma's time of misery**_

The woman beside her was making a mountain out of a molehill on how she worked so hard just to follow Ryoma. "Well, I didn't want you here anyway and I didn't even say; follow me here." Ryoma said growing impatient as the time passes by. He suddenly heard the piano being played. Then with his sharp hearing, he heard Sakuno singing. 'I won't miss this again. . . 'He said and ran straight inside his house, instantly recognizable; to the living room. 'Where is he going now?' the blonde-haired, green-eyed woman asked herself.

_**There's always a time like this;**_

_**When I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me**_

'_**Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong**_

_**I'm living in your precious memories**_

_**Cause I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder**_

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass me by?**_

'_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you. . . . Tonight**_

"Stop it right there Ryoma!" Keiko shouted while chasing Ryoma. Since she was a gymnast, she can compete with the speed of the Prince. She caught the Ryoma's elbow. Ryoma stopped. "What?" Ryoma asked. "Why are you running?" Keiko asked. "Nothing, would you let my arm go!" Ryoma shouted. Through those words of anger, the woman let loose of the Prince's hand. He ran as quickly as possible. "Why is the Living Room so far from here?" He murmured in irritation.

_**And I . . . I don't wanna let you know**_

_**I . . . I drown in your memory**_

_**I . . . I don't wanna let this go**_

_**I . . . I don't . . .**_

_**Making my way downtown **_

_**Walking fast Faces pass and I'm home bound**_

Ryoma was just a few meters away. 'Please let me catch up on her' he urged.

_**Staring blankly ahead **_

_**Just making my way making a way **_

_**Through the crowd **_

'Just a little more' He made it. He holds the knob of the door

_**And I still need you**_

He twisted it . . .

_**And I still miss you**_

He opened "Ah-!" . . .

_**And now I wonder**_

He came inside the room . . .

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass US by?**_

'_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you. . . . **_

Next to enter inside was Keiko; exhausted. But her exhaustion was changed by insecurity. When she saw how Ryoma was so amazed on Sakuno while playing the piano. 'Cuh! I could do that . . . even better!' she shouted on in her mind.

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass me by?**_

'_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you. . . . **_

_**If I can just hold you . . . tonight**_

_**-Music Ends- **_

He was completely 'under the spell' of her Princess. Not only by her; playing the piano, but he also noticed how well-dressed she was. Her curves were clearly seen. The contrast between her French-curled chocolate-colored hair and the dress was perfect. Not to mention the headband, this made Sakuno bloom more than ever. He then walked near behind them. Joyce saw her Daddy coming, she was about to inform Sakuno, but when she looked at Ryoma; he was giving the little girl a quiet sign.

"Lately a guitarist now a pianist?" Ryoma asked. "O-oh! Y-you st-startled m-me" Sakuno said in stutter and surprise. "Hm? Why are you stuttering again?" Ryoma asked curious. "I-I'm not u-used to wear Th-these kinds of d-dresses in front of a-anyone, except my m-maid and my d-dad." She stuttered once more. "Neh? Is that it? I'm not a stranger Ryuzaki; we've opened-up to each other lately right? So I mustn't be new to you." Ryoma informed. Sakuno smiled and said; "I-I well,-"

"What's the meaning of this?" Keiko shouted. "What's the meaning of what?" Ryoma asked with an eyebrow lifted up. "You opened-up to a _trying hard_ rather than your own girlfriend?" emerald-eyed woman shouted. Sakuno's face turned tedious upon knowing that she was the one who Keiko referred to as 'trying hard'. 'I should speak-up now she looked at Ryoma Ryoma-kun's getting impatient. . . ' she thought.

'Shut the darn thing up you woman!-' Ryoma's thought was cut by Sakuno's actions. He saw Sakuno stood up walked towards Keiko. He was expecting Sakuno to slap the girl on the face. But only to find out- "Gomen nasai, Keiko-sama, Echizen-san and I have no relation. He kept me since I am one of the people longing on the streets."

Ryoma was shocked, "Sakuno-" "Matte, Echizen-sama." She said in front of Ryoma. She then turned to Keiko "So I'm very sorry, Miss Keiko." She said and bowed down. Ryoma was ever so stunned at Sakuno's actions. It was like, that moment was slowly being took place. "Alright, apology accepted." Keiko said in disgust. "Domo arigatou Keiko-sama." She said and walked away. She went to Ryoma's room and locked the doors.

"She seemed-Oh!" she was cut by her phone ringing. Someone was calling . . .

Chit-chat-chit-chat

"I got to go Ryoma Dear." Keiko soothed. "Great, get out!" Ryoma shouted. Keiko wasn't affected by it, all she know is; Ryoma's always like that. The woman stride to her car and left.

_**Private Rangers' Institute of Nine Constituent Effendi's Layer (a.k.a PRINCE's Layer)**_

"Ima, Inui. Are the invitations done?" Tezuka asked. "Only one hundred fourteen to go, I've already finished 1110 invitations out of the estimated 1224." Inui answered. "Uh- good. How about the venue? Did Echizen-" Tezuka was cut. "Not yet Tezuka, but Eiji left saying he'll be the one booking us. Since Echizen's having a pretty hard time." Fuji said with his seducing smile. "What do you mean Fuji?" Kawamura asked. "Tell us Senpai" Momoshiro urged. "Ok, while we were driving away from Echizen's place. I saw his _**girlfriend's **_car stopped by." The Tensai chuckled. "Ryoma has a girlfriend?" Oishi asked. "No way Fffussshhh . . ." Kaidoh hissed. "Fuji-Senpai, please don't joke." Momoshiro begged. "Keiko Miyuki is one of the professional gymnasts specifically on the balance beam, met Ryoma on an accident." "Go on . . ." the others chorused. "C'mon don't you remember? She was the . . . 1 . . . . . 26 . . . . 30th lass we've set up on Ryoma." Fuji exclaimed. All and sundry had the 'Oh! I get it!' expression. "Wait a minute, why are you saying that she's Echizen's girlfriend eh?" Momoshiro asked. "Yeah, how come Fuji?" Eiji asked standing in front of the door of the room. "Eiji! You surprised us." Oishi supposed. "Eh? You know the reason why Eiji, why do you have to ask for it?" Fuji asked. "Nya! Yeah. . Yeah . . . it's so simple." Eiji said. "Share with the group men." Momoshiro invited. "Ima, this is so funny, Ochibi – not listening to Keiko while blabbing some things. Keiko then asked if Ochibi could be her boyfriend then . . . . ." "Then what Eiji-senpai?" Kaidoh asked. ". . . . Then Ryoma due to the fact that he wasn't listening, accidentally nodded and boom!" Eiji stated. "WHAT!" they chorused. "Ryoma, how much more could you be such a dupe?" Oishi shouted. Fuji laughed. "Oi! And you Mr. Seducer! What are you up to back there eh?" Eiji asked pointing Fuji. "Back where Eiji?" he asked back still laughing. "Back there! At Ryoma's place, before going you walked towards Saku-chan and seduced her! Fuji, I know ya huh! Don't lie to me . . . to us." Eiji answered. "Oh, he laughed then open his eyes that . . . nothing" Fuji answered. "Fuji-senpai, don't tell us you're taking interest at Saku-chan? You know why we accepted this mission." Momoshiro asked. "Eh? I'm interested at her, making her blush makes me blissful." Fuji answered. "And how does seeing Sakuno blush make you happy Fuji?" Inui asked. "Oi! You've finished the invitations?" Eiji then asked their Data Master. Inui just gave the acrobat a nod. "Neh Inui, how? Simple, I just want to see how jealous Ryoma is." "What? It's not nice you know Fuji." Kawamura advised. The others nod in agreement. "Don't get me wrong guys; I'm not doing that just to see Sakuno blush or Ryoma get jealous." Fuji said. "THEN WHAT?" his teammates asked. "I just want to see if Sakuno fights back. In addition I also want to see if Ryoma could protect her and maybe. . . . He could even admit his feelings for our Sakuno." He stated. Everyone had their face show 'Ah! I get it now! Again!' "Besides I have my Elaiza . . ." Fuji mumbled.

"PRINCEs, enough of that, continue the plan . . . we have much more to do. We'll settle that after this assignment, k?" Nanako from the door alleged. The PRINCEs gave her a nod and she smiled back. Time quickly flew. . .

_**Time Check: Friday Midnight**_

_**Sakuno's condition . . .**_

She was seating on Ryoma's bed, her chin rested up on her ankle, and her arms hugging her feet squeezing it on her chest. "Why do I have to runaway? Why do I have to cry? Why do I have to lower my pride for everybody's sake?" she asked herself. "You don't have to run, cry or lower your pride you know." Coming from the door Ryoma said. "Why are you here? You have a visitor downstairs" she said rudely. "What? So now that Keiko's here I can't go in my own room?" he asked with an eyebrow raise . "Fine! I'll go thanks for caring." She said and jumped out of the bed. She was walking pass Ryoma when the boy grabbed her elbow. "Let me go!" "You're not going anywhere. You're staying here and that's final." Ryoma said with a cold voice. "Stop it! Why should a stupid cold-hearted person like you even care? Don't stop me! I'm leaving and that's the true final!" she screeched. Suddenly they heard something fall on the ground. It was a teddy bear . . .They saw Joyce with her lips on a pout. "D-daddy, w-why are you fighting? Mommy, why are you lea-leaving?" The little tot asked. "She's not your Mom and yes if she wants to go, then out with her!" Ryoma shouted glaring at Sakuno. The child was so scared, she ran away . . . crying. Sakuno was about to run after Joyce but- "Stay away from her I'll take her to Keiko." Ryoma said. "I may not be as beautiful as your Keiko, but I know I'm a much better person than she is, for the reason that I know how to actually love others." She answered back and proceeded to Joyce.

Joyce ran to her favorite place; the swing just a few meters from the musical pavilion. She was still sobbing. Sakuno was just a little far from her. 'What a weird day, so many tears have fallen.' She thought and went to Joyce. "Why are they fighting Teddy? Don't they love each other?" Joyce asked her stuff toy. "No, we actually don't." a voice answered. "Eh? Teddy you can talk?" Joyce cried out with wide eyes. "It's me" Sakuno-from behind answered. "Mommy why? Why do you and Daddy have to fight?" Joyce asked very depressing. Sakuno sat beside her held the little kid on her lap. "If someone with whom one is having an affair keeps on mentioning some woman whom he knew in the past, however long ago it is since they separated, one is always irritated." Sakuno answered. "I don't get it Mommy." Joyce said with curled brow. "Wait- Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" Sakuno asked with her smile. "I don't wanna sleep, Mommy, not with this condition." Joyce pouted. Sakuno sighed then - "I can't love your Daddy. He has another, and that's Miss Keiko. She should be the one you're calling Mommy." She explained. "I hate her, she's a meany." Joyce said pouting. Sakuno stood up. "Let's go to the musical pavilion, I'll play you one last song, before I go. It's almost the crack of dawn." Sakuno invited. "Why do you have to go?" Joyce asked. "We have begun to say good bye to each other and cannot say it. Let's go."

_**Musical Pavilion . . . **_

Likewise it's still silver with a white piano in the middle, family of violins on the left, relations of flutes on the right and many more. Sakuno sat at the chair of the piano. "Come here Joyce." She invited. Joyce shook her head and said "No, I can hear you from here." Sakuno sighed and started yet another song (**It's Not Too Late** from: Camp Rock 2; The Final Jam by; Demi Lovato)

_**Here I am feels like the walls are closing in**_

_**Once again it's time to face it and be strong**_

_**I wanna do the right thing now**_

_**I know it's up to me somehow**_

_**I've lost my way**_

(The flash of Ryoma's face smirking was seen from her thoughts)

_**IF I COULD TAKE IT ALL BACK I WOULD NOW**_

_**I never meant to let you walk down**_

_**And now I got to try to turn it all around and**_

_**FIGURE OUT HOW TO FIX THIS**_

_**I know there's a way so I promise**_

_**I'm gonna clean up the mess I've made**_

_**Maybe it's not too late . . . Maybe it's not too late oh. . .**_

(At this time, the singing lady was remembering the time she and Ryoma again met, when she was wearing the Prince's clothes)

_**So I'll take a stand even thought it's complicated**_

_**If I can I wanna change the way I've made it**_

_**I've got to do the right thing now**_

_**I know it's up to me somehow**_

_**I'll find my way**_

_**IF I COULD TAKE IT ALL BACK I WOULD NOW**_

_**I never meant to let you walk down**_

_**And now I got to try to turn it all around and**_

_**FIGURE OUT HOW TO FIX THIS**_

_**I know there's a way so I promise**_

_**I'm gonna clean up the mess I've made**_

_**Maybe it's not too late . . .**_

(From this instance, she remembered the incident of Ryoma opening-up some of his problems on her)

_**I'm gonna find the strength to be the one who holds it all together**_

_**Show you that I'm sorry but I**_

_**Know that we can make it better**_

_**IF I COULD TAKE IT ALL BACK I WOULD NOW**_

_**I never meant to let you walk down**_

_**And now I got to try to turn it all around and**_

_**FIGURE OUT HOW TO FIX THIS**_

_**I know there's a way so I promise**_

_**I'm gonna clean up the mess I've made (mess I've made)**_

_**Maybe it's not too late . . .**_

_**IF I COULD TAKE IT ALL BACK I WOULD NOW**_

_**I never meant to let you walk down**_

_**And now I got to try to turn it all around and**_

_**FIGURE OUT HOW TO FIX THIS**_

_**I know there's a way so I promise (promise)**_

_**I'm gonna clean up the mess I've made**_

_**Maybe it's not too late . . .**_

_**Maybe it's not too late . . .**_

**-Music Ends-**

'How could a simple visit of his girlfriend make me that envious? It's my fault, I'm at this point of time now, I can't back out. . .' she thought. "Mommy!" Joyce cried out and ran to Sakuno. The older female hugged the child.

"_**You've said it yourself; MAYBE IT'S NOT TOO LATE" **_a tone was heard.

_**To be continued . . .**_

_**To make everyone's mind clear, I like music, that's why I love to add some songs on my fictions and yeah too much silver right? Make a **__**REVIEW**__** and tell me some of you're wonderful ideas! Oh, and I write stories based on accidental songs that I accidentally hear. Out of Characters! I know! Argh! Bear with me here people! TT^TT I'm such a horrible writer! TT^TT**_


End file.
